Mouse Tails: Mousefest
' '''is an episode of Mouse Tails. It was uploaded on 7th May 2013. It is proceeded by (PG version). Plot The episode begins with Magic Mouse playing the drums. Wonder Mouse praises Magic Mouse's drumming skills, and Mouse Tails agrees with her, suggesting that they start a heavy metal band. Mouse Tails then says that they should ask his uncle, Dashing Moustache Tails to play in the band with his accordion. Wonder Mouse is unsure, because last time she saw him he threatened to drown her in a septic tank. Mouse Tails ignores what Wonder Mouse says and goes to see Moustache Tails in the basement. Dashing Moustache Tails is watching television and drinking cans of Oranjeboom. On the television is an advert for "the finest accordion on the market". Mouse Tails asks Dashing Moustache Tails is he would like to play in the band. Moustache Tails tells Mouse Tails that we would like to play in the band, and that he is a very skilled accordion player, and he played it during the Second World War. He also said that he was invited to play at Elton John's funeral. Mouse Tails accepts his uncle into the band. The band then practices upstairs, and Wonder Mouse says she thought the band did very well. Dashing Moustache Tails then kicks her onto the ground and beats her, saying "stay on key, bitch". Mouse Tails agrees with Wonder Mouse and announces that they will be playing at the cigar club. Wonder Mouse is wary of the idea, because last time they went there, Dashing Moustache Tails got very drunk and threatened to cut out her ovaries and feed them to his dog. Mouse Tails ignores what Wonder Mouse said and decides to play at the cigar club. The band then play at the cigar club. When they have finished, Mouse Tails goes to sit down at the bar for a drink, and Tabsy, who is sitting nearby, goes over to talk to him, knocking a glass over onto someone's head in the process. Tabsy praises Mouse Tail's performance, and Mouse Tails, not knowing who Tabsy is, asks him who "the fuck" he is. Tabsy tells Mouse Tails his name and offers him a record deal. Mouse Tails thinks it over for a while, because he is not sure what his fellow band member will think. Tabsy offers Mouse Tails some cheese, and invites him into his office to fill in some paperwork. Tabsy gets off his chair and Mouse Tails follows him. Tabsy's office turns out just to be the toilets in the cigar club. Mouse Tails thanks Tabsy for the cheese. Tabsy opens his suitcase, which is full of cocaine. Tabsy offers Mouse Tails some cocaine, but Mouse Tails is unsure, saying that he has "never had anything stronger than cheese before". However, Mouse Tails snorts an entire line of cocaine, and gets extremely intoxicated, hallucinating various things. The show ends showing all the hallucinations that Mouse Tails had while the narrator ends the episode saying: ''"Oh dear! Well, it looks like Mouse Tails has started taking coke, and will Magic Mouse get really good at the drums? Find out in the next episode. Same mouse time, same mouse channel." Gallery vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h22m02s97.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h20m16s64.png|Magic Mouse practising the drums. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h20m42s74.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h20m49s148.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h26m33s0.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h26m37s31.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h27m13s142.png|Dashing Mousetache Tails watching television. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h30m27s35.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h37m16s33.png|The whole band practising. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h37m36s228.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h37m12s238.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h40m13s1.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h42m16s214.png|The MT Experience playing at the cigar club. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h42m39s182.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h43m57s198.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h46m29s178.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h46m36s252.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h52m26s167.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h52m54s191.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h54m30s133.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h54m13s212.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h55m37s27.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h55m29s199.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h59m17s188.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h59m45s203.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h59m48s240.png|Mouse Tails snorting cocaine. vlcsnap-2016-06-25-14h59m52s18.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h02m28s43.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h02m33s103.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h03m01s119.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h03m18s34.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h03m21s64.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h03m52s117.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h03m57s164.png vlcsnap-2016-06-25-15h04m36s49.png Trivia *The flags on Tabsy's suitcase are North Korea, Somalia, Zimbabwe and Yorkshire. *The full version advertisement on the television (https://soundcloud.com/dj-pisshammers/mouse-tails-mousefest-tv) says: "This is the finest accordion on the market. It only costs 500 W quarters and is made out of real wood. You can see the splinters, they look good. What are your thoughts, Mary?" "Yes, this accordion is a steal at this price. I have already bought 400 for all of my mouse children. We even strength tested it, *indecipherable*". Category:Episodes Category:Mouse Tails episodes